custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Magical Number World Adventure! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Magical Number World Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on July 2, 1996. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids go on a adventure to Magical Number World. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Min *Scott *Julie *Carlos *Tosha *Mr. Tenagain Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Go on An Adventure #One, Two Buckle My Shoe #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #Looby Loo #A Big Parade of Numbers #The Friendship Song #Aiken Drum #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe #Looby Loo #Aikin Drum #A Big Parade of Numbers Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "The Queen of Make-Believe". *After "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", some scary sounds coming from Mr. Tenagain scare Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids, and they run off. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream when they are scared by Mr. Tenagain's scary sounds, Barney's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman shoves the bread off and continues running), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's screan is the same as Pear's scream from "Pet Peeve" (when a spider eats the spider off Pear) except it was pitched up to +4, mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice and faster, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is scared of a high-slide), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice. Scott's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs out of the park, holding his arm Kyle hit), except it was mixed with Scott's Late 1993-Early 1999 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Wassup 3: Bonsai Tree" (when everyone shouts "Wassup!" and then, they scream as Cheese is knifed, and he and the rest of the guest foods are taken away), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Carlos' Late 1994-Early 1998 voice, and the girl's scream is the same as the kids' scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), except it was pitched up to +2. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "One Two Buckle My Shoe) *Barney: That was fun playing a number game song. *Baby Bop: It sure is, Barney. I Love it, too. *BJ: Me too. *Barney: That right, BJ. *Ghostly voice: (making scary sounds) Woooooooo!!!! *Julie: Who's out there?! *Carlos: What if it's a giant?! *BJ: What if it's a ghost?! *Scott: What if is a scary monster?! *Barney: We'll find out soon. *Ghostly voice: Hoowlllll!!! *BJ: (points) Look! *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: (scream) Aaaaahhhhh!! *Mr. Tenagain: Category:1996 episodes